Main dans la main
by rei968
Summary: Natsu, Lucy... une destinée... qu'ils termineront ensemble main dans la main... ATTENTION ! J'ai décidé de faire une suite, il y a un autre OS pour conclure la fin ! En fait c'est un OS transformé en two-shot !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou,

Me voici avec un nouveau One-shot, l'idée me trottait déjà depuis un moment dans la tête. Entre deux batailles sur l'île Tenrô, Lucy et Natsu trouvent un moment pour passer du bon temps ensemble… Il faut avoir vu l'épisode 109 ou avoir lu le scan pour comprendre mon OS et je vais zapper les combats (trop la flemme hi hi )

**Main dans la main avec toi **

_Lucy donna un magistral coup de poing à son adversaire Kain. En effet, Natsu tenait la poupée vaudou et pouvait la manipuler comme il l'entendait vu qu'il y avait la mèche de cheveux à la mage stellaire. Il eut une idée, il enflamma la main de la poupée. _

- _Natsu_ _mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Pourquoi ma main est en feu ? demanda la blonde. _

- _T'inquiète_ _pas ! Ton corps ne va pas sentir la chaleur ! _

- _Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _

- _Tu me fais confiance ou pas ? _

_Sachant qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à son nakama, elle acquiesça. La poupée ne faisait qu'une grande flamme tout comme le corps de la mage stellaire. _

- _Happy ! A toi de jouer ! cria le mage de feu en lançant la poupée au chat bleu. _

_Le petit félin l'attrapa au vol. _

- _Mais au secours ! Happy, Natsu, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?_

_Happy ne dit rien et vola à toute vitesse en direction de leur ennemi, Lucy toujours en feu hurlait. _

- _Aaaaaaaahhhhh_ _! _

- _Vitesse maximum ! cria le petit chat bleu. _

- _Attaque secrète ! Lucy's fire ! cria Natsu. _

_Leur ennemi fut au tapis rapidement et s'évanouit. Lucy courut vers son équipier et essaya de le sortir de son tas de pierre en le tirant. _

- _Putain, tu pourrais utiliser ta magie non ? s'énerva la blonde. _

- _Ah oui ! _

_Elle en tomba à la renverse. Décidemment, il n'avait pas toujours les bonnes idées au bon moment. Il brisa le tas de pierre qui le retenait prisonnier._

- _Zeref_ _était ici… dit-il. _

- _Je dois chercher Kana aussi ! _

- _Lucy… pourquoi tu lèves la jambe ? On voit ta… ton… marmonna Salamander rougissant._

_En effet, la mage stellaire levait la jambe mais c'était Happy qui jouait avec la poupée vaudou, la blonde lui courut après et enleva sa mèche de cheveux et revint vers Salamander. _

- _Natsu, tu veux bien me rendre un service ?_

- _Oui ? _

- _Brûle-moi cette poupée ! _

_Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et fit ce qu'elle demanda._

- _Cette odeur… quelque la bloque… je ne peux plus sentir l'odeur de Zeref… _

- _Et il faut que je retrouve Kana… _

- _On va_ _pas les laisser filer de notre terre sacrée ! Surtout après ce que tu as enduré et ce qu'ils ont fait à grand-père ! _

- _C'est ça !_

- _Quoi ? Luce ? _

- _Je pense qu'ils sont venu en bateau ou en vaisseau ! Il faut qu'on les rattrape !_

- _Non, je n'ai presque plus de magie et toi non plus ! On doit se reposer. _

- _Mais Natsu… _

- _On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant à part trouver un endroit pour se reposer quelques heures et il va bientôt faire nuit. _

- _Natsu_ _a raison, Lucy ! ajouta Happy. _

- _Bon je dois me plier à la majorité… et vous avez peut être raison_

_Le petit groupe marcha un petit moment, la blonde commençait à fatiguer, Happy n'avait plus de magie pour voler. Natsu le porta dans ses bras, le petit animal s'endormit. La nuit était tombée, ils trouvèrent une grotte surplombant l'île et offrait une vue magnifique sur la mer avec son ciel étoilé. Le mage de feu enleva le sac en baluchon du dos du petit félin et l'utilisa comme coussin pour qu'il puisse le coucher dessus. _

- _Natsu_ _? _

- _Mmhh_ _? _

- _Qu'est-ce que transporte, Happy dans ce baluchon ? _

- _J'en_ _sais rien mais pour l'instant, il servira de coussin. _

- _Tu crois qu'on peut faire du feu ? Il fait humide et j'ai froid… _

- _On risque de se faire repérer. _

- _Alors je dois péter de froid ? _

_Le successeur d'Igneel passa une partie de son écharpe autour du cou de la jeune fille, celle-ci s'assit à côté de son co-équipier. Elle frissonnait toujours. _

- _Luce ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _T'as toujours froid ? _

- _Ouais… _

_Salamander_ _alla s'installer juste derrière elle, passa ses bras autour de sa taille, elle tressaillit. _

- _Natsu_ _? Mais que… _

- _T'avais froid non ? _

- _Oui mais… _

_Il la serra plus contre lui, leurs cœurs battaient à cent à l'heure. _

- _Ça te gêne d'être comme ça ? demanda le Dragon Slayer. _

- _Oui… non… j'en sais rien… j'ai pas l'habitude avec toi d'être aussi proche… _

- _Ah ? Et quand je viens dormir dans ton lit ? _

- _C'est… c'est pas la même chose ! Tu me prends au dépourvu et en général, tu te glisses toujours dans mon lit pendant que je dors… d'ailleurs pourquoi ? _

- _Ben j'sais pas… je me sens bien chez toi ! _

- _Super ta réponse… _

- _Ben quoi ? _

- _Et chez toi ?_

- _Ouais mais… c'est pas la même chose… _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? _

- _Rien ! Laisse tomber ! _

- _Chut… Happy risque de se réveiller… _

- …

- _Natsu_… _pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tout le temps venir chez moi ? On fait déjà équipe ensemble… _

- _J'en sais rien… j'ai toujours envie d'être avec toi… _

- _Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Tu réagissais de la même manière avec Lisanna ? _

- _Non… pas vraiment…_

_La blonde voulut se relever mais il la retint. _

- _Lâche-moi… Natsu… _

- _Non… et tu veux aller où ? Si tu te fais encore attaquer… _

- _C'est bon, je te dis… _

- _Je te_ _lâcherai pas. _

_Il resserra son étreinte, la mage stellaire sentit une boule se former dans son ventre._

- _Arrête… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je… je… _

_Il s'appuya contre le mur, toujours en la retenant, il mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Lucy qui n'osait faire plus aucun mouvement. _

- _Regarde, elle est pas magnifique cette vue ? demanda Salamander._

- _Oui… _

_Elle tourna légèrement la tête en direction du visage de son équipier qui avait toujours sa tête sur son épaule, elle rougit. Il ne regardait pas le paysage mais elle ! _

- _Natsu_… _que…_

_Il franchit les derniers millimètres et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la mage stellaire, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Natsu Dragneel l'embrassait ? Un garçon qui ne pensait qu'à la bagarre et que à manger s'intéressait à elle ? Elle y répondit, le baiser se fit de plus en plus intense, il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et colla son corps au sien. Leurs langues effectuaient une danse sensuelle entre elles, ils durent s'interrompre pour reprendre leurs souffles. La blonde l'interrogea du regard et dit : _

- _Natsu_…

_Il se releva, elle se demandait bien ce qu'il allait faire, le mage de feu prit son chat et fit signe à Lucy de le suivre. Ils marchèrent un petit moment dans la grotte, Natsu éclairait le chemin._

- _Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on se fasse repérer… _

- _On est au fond de la grotte… et puis en fait, on connait très bien cette grotte avec Happy. _

- _Ah ? _

- _Je voulais être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne dans la grotte._

- _Comment ça ? _

- _À l'odeur, tout simplement. _

_La mage céleste en fut sidérée. _

- _Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on va au fond de la grotte ? _

- _On a emménagé dans un coin de la grotte un foyer et un lit… enfin c'est un peu rudimentaire… _

- _Au moins, on aura chaud ! _

_Ils arrivèrent au lieu-dit, le mage de feu déposa le chat vers le foyer et l'alluma, Lucy s'assit sur le petit lit de camp, Natsu fit de même et alla s'assoir à côté d'elle. Durant quelques secondes, ils n'osèrent parler mais la blonde fut la première à casser le silence. _

- _Natsu, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

- _J'en avais envie… _

- _Juste là ? Sur le moment ? T'en avais envie ? Et pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de mes habits déchirés que tes hormones pètent ? _

- _Ben faut avouer qu'on peut voir ton joli corps. _

_Elle fut stupéfaite, il approcha son visage du sien et lui donna un baiser encore plus passionné que le précédent, il la plaqua contre le lit. Il cassa leur baiser pour l'admirer._

- _Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. _

- _Chut… _

_Il lui déposa des baisers sur la joue, descendit jusqu'au cou laissant quelques suçons le long du chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine, elle le repoussa légèrement et insista sur la question._

- _Natsu_… _pourquoi ? Réponds-moi s'il te plaît… _

- _Quand j'ai porté grand-père juste avant… il s'est fait battre par Hadès… il m'a dit que Grimoire Heart est à la recherche de Zeref, il m'a dit qu'on devait se méfier… surtout de Hadès si on doit se battre contre lui… ou contre Zeref, on risquerait de bien y laisser notre vie._

- _Quoi ? Mais… _

- _Le vieux s'est fait battre, Lucy… on doit être réaliste même si on n'a pas encore dit notre dernier mot. _

- _Ça ne m'explique pas ton attitude… _

- _Je veux que tu sois mienne, Luce… et je le désire depuis longtemps… _

- _Hein ? Mais… tu dis ça parce que tu penses que c'est la fin pour nous… _

- _Pas du tout… _

- _Je sais que ce n'est peut être pas un argument mais… je… je… je suis encore vierge et je voulais me garder pour le bon… Natsu… il ne faut pas le faire parce que même si c'est notre dernier jour… _

- _S'il te plaît… _

- _Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis qu'une amie, une équipière pour toi… _

- _Tu l'es bien plus… je sais pas comment l'expliquer… _

- _Comment est-ce que tu tiens à moi ? _

- _Ben… par exemple je tiens à Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane, les autres membres de la guilde mais… quand des hommes viennent leur parler je m'en fiche… tandis que toi… ben… si c'est Loki ou Grey, je sens une certaine colère monter en moi._

_La blonde rougit. _

- _Natsu_…

- _Et quand je suis avec toi… ben je me sens bien, j'ai toujours envie de te protéger, j'ai une drôle d'impression au ventre…_

- _Comme si tu avais des papillons ? _

- _Euh… ouais… Igneel, le vieux et Gildarts m'avaient expliqué ce genre de chose… comment ils appelaient ça… de l'amour je crois… _

- _Idiot… sourit la mage. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tu sais_ _pas vraiment comment interpréter ce sentiment. _

- _À croire que ça doit s'appeler de l'amour alors… tu as aussi cette maladie ? _

- _C'est_ _pas une maladie… et j'ai ce même effet avec toi… _

- _C'est vrai ? _

- _Je suis amoureuse de toi, idiot ! _

- _Alors c'est ça… Luce, je t'aime aussi et depuis le premier jour… _

_Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa, il l'attira contre lui, passant sa main dans sa chevelure et son autre main passa sous le haut de la mage, massant l'un de ses seins ce qui la fit gémir. _

- _Aaaahh_… _Natsu… _

_Réalisant que son petit cri pouvait réveiller Happy, elle rougit mais elle devait retenir de gémir mais il était difficile, elle en avait envie tout autant que Natsu de faire l'amour. Ses pensées furent bousculées à nouveau quand il lui détacha son haut par derrière, le laissant tomber parterre, il mordilla l'un des bourgeons rose, son autre main s'occupait de son jumeau, pinçant l'autre téton entre deux doigts. Lucy gémissait de plus en plus, chaque mouvement, chaque coup de langue faisait partir son esprit plus loin, elle passa ses mains dans sa chevelure, il s'interrompit quelques secondes. _

- _Ça te fait autant d'effets que ça ? _

- _Idiot… tu crois que c'est pourquoi que je gémis comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. _

_Il sourit et continua ses embrassades le long de son ventre, il lui enleva délicatement son trousseau de clés, son fouet ainsi que sa jupe, il descendit son string avec les dents, il se releva et l'admira à nouveau. _

- _Natsu_… _arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Je… je me sens gênée… _

- _Luce… t'es belle… _

_Le mage de feu sourit et continua l'exploration de son corps, il tomba sur une fente. Chose inconnue pour lui car il n'avait jamais vu une femme nue, il fonctionnait à son instinct. Il écarta les jambes et découvrit un bout de chair ainsi qu'un orifice, il y mit un doigt, ensuite deux, Lucy gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il lécha et suçota le bourgeon juste en-dessus de ses lèvres, la mage stellaire devait se retenir de crier, sentant qu'elle risquait de jouir avant il s'arrêta et essaya par curiosité de passer lentement son muscle rose juste en dessous à la même place où il avait entré ses doigts. La blonde passa ses mains dans sa chevelure et l'incita à aller plus profondément, il s'arrêta et se releva, elle en profita pour lui enlever son pantalon. Elle fut étonné de voir l'engin viril de son amant aussi fièrement dressé, la jeune fille laissa faire son imagination, elle le passa à sa bouche sentant que ce membre durcissait de plus en plus. Natsu ne voulait pas jouir comme cela, il se retira. _

- _Natsu_… _je t'en supplie… haleta la mage stellaire. _

- _Je sais Luce… mais je veux…_

_Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'embrassa à nouveau, le mage de feu la coucha sur le lit de camp. Elle s'y préparait, elle savait qu'elle aurait mal la première fois, Natsu entra doucement dans son intimité, elle fit une grimace. Il s'enfonça de plus en plus, sentant quelque chose qu'il buta, l'héritière dut se retenir de hurler de douleur mais son amant sentit qu'elle bloquait et se retira. _

- _Luce… _

- _Continue… ça va aller… _

_Il entra à nouveau en elle, allant de plus en plus, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, allant de plus en plus vite, il toucha le point sensible de sa nakama, sentant les parois se resserrer, il lâcha la pression qu'il avait dans son bas ventre. _

- _Aaaaaaahh_ _Natsu ! cria Lucy._

- _Luuuuccyyyy. !_

_Il retomba éreinté à côté d'elle, ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder yeux dans les yeux et Salamander passa un bras autour de la taille de son amante. _

- _Je suis désolé… je t'ai un peu forcé la main. _

- _Ça me va tant que c'est toi… et tu sais que je t'aime… _

- _Moi aussi… et j'ai l'impression que demain… ça risque d'être la fin de quelque chose… _

- _Si on meurt demain… on aura au moins connu ça… _

_Ils s'endormirent l'un à côté de l'autre, le lendemain Lucy se réveilla la première et invoqua Virgo._

- _Vous m'avez appelé Hime-sama ? _

- _Oui, Virgo… est-ce que tu pourrais… me donner d'autres habits ? _

_La servante fit ce que sa maîtresse lui demanda. Un moment plus tard, Natsu, Happy et Lucy étaient au campement, il y avait encore quelques blessés mais quelques-uns tenaient encore debout comme Levy, Gajeel ou Lisanna. Natsu alla s'enquérir de l'état des autres membres de la guilde qui étaient couchés, la sœur de Mirajane se fit du souci pour la mage aux clés. _

- _Lucy ? _

- _Oh … Lisanna… _

- _Quelque chose ne va pas ? _

- _Non… enfin… _

- _Tu te fais du souci pour le prochain combat ? _

- _Oui. _

- _Reste au côté de Natsu, si quelqu'un sur qui il compte beaucoup est à ses côtés, il peut tout affronter, surtout avec toi. _

- _Moi ? _

- _Il est dingue de toi, il ferait n'importe quoi pour que tu sois heureuse._

_Les paroles de Lisanna étaient vraies. Durant le combat contre Hadès, alors que tout semblait perdu, Lucy était à ses côtés, il s'en était rendu compte, il savait qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis. Ce fut le facteur qui permit de gagner contre leur ennemi mais un autre ennemi plus puissant, du nom de Acnologia mit fin à leur espérance. _

_Lucy et Natsu se tenaient la main avec les autres membres de la guilde, Lisanna regardait tristement son amour d'enfance, elle avait comprit qu'il aimait Lucy plus que tout et qu'il serait prêt à mourir pour elle et inversement. Ils savaient que c'était la fin, toute la guilde voulait rester soudée jusqu'à la fin avant l'attaque du dragon. Lucy regardait son tendre amour et lui serrait fortement la main, Salamander lui fit un sourire et dit : _

- _Merci Luce… _

_Zeref_ _assista à la destruction de l'île mais ce n'était pas la fin ni leur mort à laquelle il y assistait mais à la fin d'une ère… _


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou,

J'ai décidé de faire une deuxième partie à cette histoire. Cela peut paraître du Roméo x Wendy aux premiers abords mais en fait pas du tout, il y a comme d'habitude mes couples habituels préférés. D'accord, je risque d'avoir des commentaires du genre qu'ils ont plus leurs appartements ou chambres mais je me fiche de ce détail :D.

**Lucy, retrouveras-tu la mémoire ? Erza, accepteras-tu mon amour ? **

_Sept ans, sept longues années étaient passées depuis la disparition de l'équipe Tenrô, le dragon noir Acnologia avait annihilé l'île. Le reste de la guilde de Fairy Tail avait dû emménager dans des locaux plus petits, un jeune garçon attendait patiemment chaque jour devant le port scrutant la mer. Non loin de là, un jeune couple avec une petite fille l'observait. _

- _Ça va faire sept ans qu'il vient tous les jours… dit un homme aux cheveux noir et portant un jeans ainsi qu'un poncho beige. _

- _Alzack, ne devrions-nous pas lui dire de rentrer ? Macao nous a demandé de veiller sur lui de temps en temps… ajouta une jeune femme aux cheveux verts qui n'était autre que Biska. _

- _Je vais chercher Roméo nii-chan ! dit leur petite fille qui répondait au nom de Asuka. _

_Elle courut vers le garçon scrutant la mer. _

- _Roméo nii-chan ! _

- _Asuka !_

_La petite fille se précipita dans ses bras. _

- _Papa et maman se font du souci pour toi, ils voudraient que tu rentres avec nous à la guilde pour rejoindre tonton Macao. _

- _Très bien, je rentre avec toi, Asuka-chan ! dit-il en lui souriant. _

_Les parents de la petite fille avaient avancé sur un petit bout du chemin, ils savaient que leur fille était en sécurité avec le fils de Macao. _

- _Je me demande si notre petite Asuka n'est pas amoureuse de Roméo ! dit Alzack. _

- _Tu plaisante ?! Elle est bien trop jeune pour lui ! _

_Ils rigolèrent. Pendant ce temps, la petite fille avançait aussi avec lui. _

- _Dis ? _

- _Oui, Asuka ? _

- _Qui admires-tu le plus dans la guilde ? _

- _Celui que j'admire le plus c'est Natsu-nii mais il n'est toujours pas rentré de notre terre sacrée. _

- _Ah, papa et maman m'ont montré des photos de Natsu et les autres… il y a même une photo où tu sembles regarder amoureusement une fille. _

- _Hein ?_

- _Elle a des cheveux bleus si je me souviens bien ! C'était ton amoureuse ? _

- _Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _

_Bien sûr, le jeune homme se rappelait très bien de la prêtresse des cieux qui se prénommait Wendy, sa douceur et sa gentillesse l'avait touché mais il ne semblait pas amoureux d'elle et leur différence d'âge était beaucoup trop importante. Arrivés à la guilde, la petite fille alla jouer avec Kinana, une jeune fille qui servait au bar, Roméo s'était assis pour lire un livre. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, un mage sentant le parfum à des kilomètres apparut. _

- _Men ! _

- _Mais c'est Ichiya ! dit Macao._

- _Mes amis, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! _

_Les membres de Blue Pegasus entrèrent dans la guilde, Kinana ainsi que Biska leur servit des boissons, ils étaient tous assis pour écouter le maître des Trimens. _

- _Nous t'écoutons ! dit le père de Roméo. _

- _Nous avons trouvé une source de magie, là où se trouvait l'île. _

- _Pardon ?_

- _J'ai fait plusieurs analyses et si ma théorie est juste, vos amis devraient être vivants !_

- _Tu rigoles ?! Nous avons fait plusieurs expéditions ainsi que le conseil de magie aussi ! s'énerva Alzack. _

- _Natsu-nii serait vivant… Wendy aussi… murmura Roméo. _

_Il se leva de sa chaise, son père intervint. _

- _Roméo, où vas-tu ? _

- _Je vais voir si sa théorie est juste ! _

- _Sois réaliste, mon fils ! _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Nous n'avons jamais rien trouvé ! _

- _Et moi, je suis sûr qu'ils sont vivants ! _

_Macao prit le bras de son fils. _

- _Je te jure qu'ils ne sont plus de ce monde !_

- _Je te crois pas ! cria Roméo. _

- _Nous irons voir ! coupa Biska. _

_Tout le monde la regarda interloqué. _

- _Chérie, mais… essaya de dire son mari. _

- _Non ! Cela fait sept ans que je n'ai plus vu Roméo sourire ! Si nous pouvons y aller une dernière fois comme ça, il sera fixé et nous aussi. Il est vrai que nous n'avons jamais pensé à faire des analyses tandis qu'Ichiya l'a fait. _

_L'expédition fut préparée, les parents d'Asuka étaient allés sur place avec les membres de Blue Pegasus pour constater si c'était la vérité ou non. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et les membres de Fairy Tail qui avaient disparus se tenaient devant le reste de la guilde. Tout le monde se sauta dans les bras et pleurèrent de joie, Roméo se précipita vers Wendy et la prit dans ses bras. _

- _Wendy ! _

- _Roméo ?! s'étonna la jeune fille. _

- _C'est bien moi… _

_La dragon slayer des cieux le trouvait craquant. _

- _Tu as bien grandi, Roméo._

- _Je suis content de tous vous revoir… dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

- _Roméo nii-chan a retrouvé son amoureuse ! cria Asuka. _

_Le concerné vira au rouge et courut après la petite fille. _

- _Je vais t'apprendre à dire des bêtises ! _

_Erza se rua sur Kinana, elle avait absolument besoin d'un fraisier._

- _Kinana, dis-moi que tu as des fraisiers ! Je vais mourir. _

- _Désolé, je n'en ai plus ! _

_Titania retomba dépitée à terre, le mage de glace intervint._

- _Ben alors Erza ? _

- _Je vais mourir sans un fraisier…. _

- _Au lieu de ça, viens avec moi, je t'en offre un, d'accord ? _

- _C'est vrai ?_

- _Ouais mais avant faudrait qu'on rentre chez nous…_

_Roméo chercha Natsu et demanda à Wendy._

- _Wendy, où est Natsu-nii ? _

- _Il… il est avec Lucy… _

- _Mais pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venu ? _

- _Lucy ne s'est pas réveillé… je suppose qu'il l'a ramené chez elle… _

- _Elle n'est pas morte au moins ?!_

- _Non, j'ai regardé son cœur bat toujours…_

_Dans une maison se trouvant le long du canal, Natsu avait emmené sa tendre moitié dans son appartement._

- _Luce… pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas ? _

_Elle semblait dormir paisiblement, le rose se rappela de leur nuit d'amour avant l'explosion de l'île. _

_Il décida de rejoindre les autres de la guilde, histoire de se changer les idées._

_Pendant ce temps, Erza était rentré dans sa chambre à Fairy Hills et avait pris une douche, elle repensa aux moments passés sur l'île ainsi qu'à leur combat contre les mages noirs. Le moment où elle avait pris Gray dans ses bras la fit rougir, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Au même moment, le mage de glace prenait sa douche, il serra son poing, il venait de réaliser quelque chose._

_Quelques heures plus tard, Titania avait retrouvé son meilleur ami chez lui, la jeune femme avait opté pour une mini jupe noire ouverte sur le côté, une chemise moulant son corps et laissant un sacré décolleté, elle avait aussi mis des talons aiguilles noirs et avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon, la rouquine n'avait pas vraiment de pensées particulières en s'habillant comme cela mais avait besoin de se sentir jolie, elle toqua à sa porte, le successeur de Ul lui ouvrit la porte._

- _Ouah, t'es super jolie ! _

- _Merci._

- _Entre je dois juste me trouver une paire de chaussure. _

_Gray avait opté pour un col roulé noir, son manteau blanc ainsi qu'une paire de jeans, il trouva en vitesse de chaussures de ville noires et sortirent de son appartement. Les deux mages allèrent dans un centre commercial et trouvèrent une petite boulangerie pour que Erza mange son fraisier. _

- _Oh, je n'attendais que ça ! dit la rouquine. _

_Le mage de glace éclata de rire. _

- _Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle ! répondit Erza. _

- _Tu l'attendais vraiment ton fraisier ! _

- _C'est la seule chose qui m'empêchera de mourir sur cette terre ! _

- _On a failli y passer… _

- _Je… excuse-moi… ce n'est pas malin de ma part de dire ça… en plus, Lucy n'est toujours pas réveillé…_

- _Elle vit c'est le principal non ? Et puis tu te rends compte ? Sept ans ont passé… _

- _J'en reviens pas que Alzack et Biska se soient mariés… et toi, avec Juvia ? _

- _Quoi, moi et Juvia ? _

- _C'est quand que vous allez vous déclarer l'un à l'autre ? _

- _Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! _

- _Arrête de te la jouer, Gray ! _

- _Je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles… _

- _C'est pas moi qui cherchait Juvia sur l'île ! _

- _Et alors c'est une coéquipière… rien d'autre…_

- _Si tu le dis… _

_Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, vers la fin de la journée, ils rejoignirent leurs amis à la guilde. Natsu semblait déprimé, Gray essaya même de chercher la bagarre avec le mage de feu mais celui-ci l'ignora. _

- _Fous-moi la paix, le glaçon ! _

- _Arrête de te morfondre ! _

- _J'en ai ma claque, j'me casse ! _

_Le fils d'Igneel rentra à nouveau chez sa blonde et s'assit à côté d'elle, la constellationniste semblait toujours endormie. _

- _Luce… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

_Le rose s'endormit ensuite._

_Le ciel était rosé, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, Gray et Erza regardait le coucher du soleil tout en haut du bâtiment, une légère brise s'était levé. _

- _Dis Erza…_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Si on avait dû mourir… tu aurais voulu faire quoi avant ? _

- _C'est quoi cette question ? _

- _Rien, oublie ce que je t'ai dit._

_Titania n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, il devait lui dire le fond de sa pensée et elle était bien trop têtue pour laisser tomber. _

- _Gray ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Pourquoi cette question ? _

- _Laisse tomber, je te dis ! _

- _Tu sais que je suis une tête de mule ! Je vais pas lâcher l'affaire !_

- _Je vois._

- _Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? _

- _Juste comme ça… _

- _Te fous pas de moi ! dit-elle en le plaquant contre la barrière. _

_Le mage de glace baissa les yeux. _

- _Est-ce que tu regrettes de ne pas avoir avoué tes sentiments à Gérard ? Sept ans sont passés quand même !_

_À l'entente de son nom, elle desserra son emprise._

- _Que… quoi ? _

_Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, sans qu'elle ne se rende vraiment compte, une larme coula le long de sa joue. _

- _Réponds-moi, Erza… c'est important…_

- _Je… je… _

_Il perdit patience, la fit tourner et la plaqua à son tour contre la barrière, lui tenant les épaules. _

- _Réponds-moi ! _

- _Tu… tu me fais mal… Gray… _

_Gray n'avait pas réalisé et s'excusa._

- _Excuse-moi… _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande cela ? _

_Il posa sa main sur le visage de sa nakama et essuya de son pouce, la larme qui coulait, ses yeux descendirent ensuite sur ses lèvres rosées._

- _Erza… murmura le successeur de Ul._

_Titania ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction de son meilleur ami, il n'avait jamais réagi comme cela envers elle._

_Le mage de glace s'approcha dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes, il eut juste le temps de les poser contre les siennes mais Juvia qui le recherchait l'interrompit. _

- _Gray-sama ?_

_Il se retourna surpris._

- _Juvia ? _

- _Juvia vous cherchait partout._

_La mage d'eau remarqua Erza qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate._

- _Erza, pourquoi es-tu toute rouge ? demanda Juvia. _

_Elle ne répondit pas et courut hors de la terrasse._

_Titania courut jusque chez elle et s'enferma à clé, pourquoi son meilleur ami lui avait posé cette question ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire quelque chose pour lui ? Voulait-il tester son sex-appeal sur elle pour être sûr de séduire Juvia ? Mille et une questions trottaient dans sa tête, elle finit par s'endormir dans son lit. _

_Le lendemain, Natsu se réveilla à cause des rayons du soleil, il ne sentait plus la présence de sa nakama, il ouvrit un œil et s'aperçut qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre. _

- _Lucy ?!_

_La blonde se retourna._

- _Qui es-tu ? Où est-ce que je suis ?_

- _T'es enfin réveillé ! _

_Le mage de feu sauta sur la jeune fille mais elle lui donna une immense gifle et se retrouva parterre. _

- _Luce… dit-il en se tenant la joue rougie._

- _Je veux absolument parler à mon père ! _

- _Bon… laisse tomber, je vais dire aux autres que tu es réveillée, attends-moi ici !_

_Le mage de feu courut, il se sentait triste, elle avait perdu la mémoire, il ouvrit la porte en trombe. _

- _Natsu, est-ce que c'est des manières d'ouvrir la porte comme cela ? _

- _Lucy s'est réveillé !_

_Le fils d'Igneel leur expliqua son amnésie, il courut la chercher chez elle à nouveau._

- _Dégagez de chez moi ! _

- _Viens avec moi à la guilde, Luce ! _

_Il lui prit la main et l'emmena à la guilde, tout le monde l'accueillit à bras ouvert. Durant plusieurs heures, les mages de Fairy Tail essayèrent de lui rappeler les souvenirs qu'elles avaient avec eux en lui montrant des albums photos, la blonde comprenait qu'il lui manquait une partie de sa mémoire et promis de faire l'effort de se rappeler les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec eux. _

_Erza n'était pas venu ce jour-là, Gray se faisait du souci pour elle mais Juvia le fit sortir de ses pensées. _

- _Gray-sama ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Juvia aimerait inviter Gray-sama à manger… _

- _J'ai pas le temps pour cela… _

_Plusieurs jours passèrent, Erza n'était toujours pas revenu, Loki était revenu à Fairy Tail et avait commencé à draguer sa maîtresse, elle tomba petit à petit sous son charme. Natsu voyant sa tendre aimée dans les bras d'un autre homme lui brisait le cœur, Mirajane avait bien compris les sentiments du mage de feu._

- _Natsu ? _

- _Hein ? Ah… c'est toi Mira ? _

- _Tu devrais lui dire… _

- _Lui dire quoi ? _

- _Je ne suis pas dupe, Natsu… ça crève les yeux… il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous non ? _

- _C'est vrai… mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle… oublierait tout ça… _

- _Tu dois te battre pour l'avoir et puis… concrètement, Lucy ne peut pas avoir une relation avec un de ses esprits. _

- _Merci Mira… _

_Gray avait tenté de voir Erza plusieurs fois, mais elle ne répondait pas à la porte et l'ignorait, il n'osait pas demandé à Juvia, elle aurait eu la puce à l'oreille. _

_Le mage de glace ne voyait qu'une personne qui pouvait encore lui donner des nouvelles de Titania, c'était Levy, il la vit en train de discuter avec Fried. _

- _Levy, je peux te parler une minute ? _

- _Si tu veux ! _

_Fried salua la mage aux écritures et partit, le successeur de Ul s'assit à sa table. _

- _Je t'écoute ! _

- _J'aurais un service à te demander. _

- _Dis toujours…_

- _Est-ce que tu veux bien me donner des nouvelles de Erza ? Il y a des jours qu'elle n'est pas venue à la guilde… _

- _Erza ?! Hé bien… je pense qu'elle va bien…_

- _Je suis passé plusieurs fois à Fairy Hills, elle m'ignore… tu dois bien savoir quelque chose ! _

- _Je… je n'en sais rien… _

_Gray la supplia du regard, il savait qu'elle était au courant de quelque chose. _

- _Levy… s'il te plaît… _

- _Tu as meilleur temps de rester avec Juvia… _

- _Quoi ? Mais en quoi Juvia est concerné ?_

- _Avoue que tu as embrassé Erza pour tester ton sex-appeal non ? Elle a été très blessée… et elle pense que tu lui a demandé si elle avait toujours des sentiments pour Gérard… juste pour baisser sa garde et la tester… _

- _Mais ça va pas ? Je respecte beaucoup trop Erza pour ça ? _

- _Arrête, Gray ! Franchement, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu aimes Juvia ! Même Erza le pense._

- _Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Au contraire, je considère Juvia comme une amie rien de plus ! _

- _Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu joues avec les sentiments de Erza ? Elle a déjà perdu Gérard ! _

- _Je joue pas avec elle ! C'est évident non ? cria Gray en plein milieu de la guilde et en frappant du poing sur la table._

_Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait presque personne. Levy soupira._

- _Tu veux dire que t'es amoureux de… de Erza ?_

- _Oui… et je l'ai compris seulement en rentrant de l'île Tenrô… _

- _Vas la voir… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Vas la voir, je te dis, il vaudrait mieux que tu lui explique tout cela_

- _Merci, Levy !_

_La constellationniste était rentré de son rendez-vous avec le lion, il lui avait offert un bouquet de fleurs, elle fut surprise de trouver le rose chez elle. _

- _Natsu ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda la blonde en posant le bouquet sur la table. _

- _C'est cet imbécile de Loki qui te les a offerts ? _

- _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? _

_Le mage de feu prit le bouquet, le brûla et le mangea._

- _Espèce d'idiot ! s'énerva la constellationniste. _

- _Elles étaient moches de toute façon !_

- _Dégage de chez moi, je veux être tranquille ! _

_Elle alla prendre un livre qui était dans sa bibliothèque. Soudain, la mage sentit un bras passer autour de sa taille et un souffle dans le creux de son cou. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant. _

_Natsu plaqua ses mains contre la bibliothèque, il approcha son visage de celui la mage. _

- _Je veux te faire souvenir… ce qu'on a vécu toi et moi… murmura-t-il._

- _Non… Natsu, je suis avec Loki… _

_Ignorant ses paroles, il l'embrassa de tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, elle se laissa faire, ses lèvres, sa chaleur, son odeur, tout cela lui rappelait quelque chose et passa ses bras autour de son cou, pressant son corps contre le sien, le rose descendit ses baisers jusque dans son cou et lui mordilla de temps à autre sa chair. _

- _Natsu… _

_Il plongea son regard dans le sien._

- _Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? Luce… je t'en prie… _

- _Je… je… _

- _Rappelle-toi notre combat contre Kain… notre première fois dans la grotte… _

_La blonde ne disait rien, elle essayait tant bien que mal de s'en rappeler mais aucuns souvenirs ne venaient. Tout à coup, Loki apparut, elle écarquilla les yeux en le voyant se tenir derrière le mage de feu. _

- _Loki ?! Ce… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! se défendit la blonde. _

- _Lucy… il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! dit l'esprit. _

_Elle repoussa le rose et s'effondra à terre._

- _Pardonne-moi, Loki ! dit-elle en pleurant._

_Le lion s'avança vers elle et mit un genou à terre. _

- _Lucy… c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _J'en ai profité pour sortir avec toi… mais je suis un esprit stellaire… je suis Léo du lion…_

- _Hein ? _

_Soudain, tous les esprits stellaires que possédaient la blonde apparurent et formèrent un cercle autour d'elle. _

- _Ferme les yeux, s'il te plaît… ordonna Loki. _

_La constellationniste tomba dans les pommes sous le regard affolé de Natsu qui la tenait dans ses bras._

- _Loki, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? _

- _Elle va retrouver ses souvenirs. _

- _Comment ça ? _

- _Ses liens avec toi, ceux de Fairy Tail et les liens avec nous sont toujours là… il faut juste qu'elle s'en rappelle. _

_Gray avait couru jusqu'à Fairy Hills, il se précipita jusque vers la chambre et toqua comme un fou. _

- _Erza ! Ouvre-moi ! _

_Pas de réponse. _

- _Erza ! Je dois te dire quelque chose de très important ! _

- _Ça sert à rien, pars ! cria la voix de celle-ci derrière. _

_Titania s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même._

- _Je vais forcer la porte ! avertit le mage de glace. _

- _Essaye seulement et je te réduis en charpie ! _

_Ne l'écoutant pas, il força la poignée en la gelant et ouvrit la porte, il vit la Reine des fées le fixer d'un air mauvais, il entra en vitesse et gela la porte. _

- _Tu es à ma merci, Erza ! _

- _Comment oses-tu pénétrer dans MA chambre ? _

- _Ça fait des jours que j'essaie de te voir ! _

- _Arrête de jouer avec moi ! _

_Le mage de glace s'avança vers elle, Titania invoqua plusieurs épées en dessus d'elle. _

- _Si tu avances encore, je te jure que tu vas le payer cher… _

- _Je m'en fous ! _

_La rouquine lui envoya plusieurs épées lui déchirant ses habits mais il avançait quand même pendant qu'elle reculait contre le mur. _

_À un moment donné, il ne restait plus qu'une épée, Erza était coincée contre le mur, Gray était à quelques centimètres d'elle._

- _Si tu fais un pas de plus… cette épée va te transpercer le bras ! _

- _Tant que je peux encore être à tes côtés, je me fiche de ce qui peux m'arriver ! _

- _Tais-toi, menteur ! cria Titania en fermant les yeux et tenta d'envoyer sa dernière épée. _

_Mais le successeur de Ul l'avait arrêté avec un mur de glace et s'était réfugié contre elle, il avait enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou. _

- _Laisse-moi… je t'en supplie… Gray… tu as assez joué avec mes sentiments… _

- _C'est toi qui comprend rien… _

_Le mage de glace passa ses bras autour de sa taille et plongea son regard dans le sien. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? demanda Erza._

_En guise de réponse, il l'embrassa sous le regard ahuri de la mage mais elle y répondit rapidement, ils durent interrompre leur baiser._

- _Gray… _

- _C'est pas Juvia que j'aime c'est toi… c'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé pour Gérard… mais à voir, c'est réciproque…_

_Titania lui fit son plus beau sourire et l'embrassa à son tour._

_Lucy s'éveilla dans sa chambre, elle reconnut Natsu qui s'était endormie à côté d'elle, la blonde se rappela leur nuit d'amour, l'explosion de l'île, sa main tenant la sienne, elle caressa ses cheveux mais il se réveilla. _

- _Luce ?_

- _Natsu… _

- _Est-ce que… _

- _Je me souviens de tout maintenant… _

- _C'est vrai ? _

- _Oui !_

_Heureux, il la prit dans ses bras et la tira jusqu'à la guilde pour faire la fête avec ses amis, il retrouva Erza et Gray se donnant la main devant la guilde. _

- _Erza ! Gray ! cria Lucy. _

- _Lucy ! _

_Les deux jeunes filles se sautèrent dans les bras tandis que les garçons se serrèrent la main, les deux nouveaux couples entrèrent dans la guilde ensemble. _


End file.
